Beginning of the End
by ChoasVulcan
Summary: When the Enterprise stops by Turbatus III to drop off medical cargo, they are given a gift that they haven't the ability to comprehend or control. Kirk/OC Spock/OC
1. Chapter 1

She laughed with her friends as Tella made another crack about her driving, not because the joke was all that funny. Everything was pretty funny after you'd had enough beer, so it had been a non-stop party since the parking lot. "Hey," Tella began, "You'd better slow down… Uhh… What's your name again?" The whole car laughed again. Really, it wasn't all that funny. But the world was a comedy act at this point.

Gabin grabbed another beer and dropped it in the driver's lap, "You must not'a had 'nough a' these… yet… 'cause we din't wreck." He slurred. She grabbed the beer with her free hand and tried to pry open the lid until she remembered that it was a twisty one. She chuckled at her own stupidity and took a swig of the foul smelling liquid. Then a few more. And more. Before she knew it the bottle was emptied.

"Guys… Guys… Look, it's a carnival ride!" She laughed and swerved the car around on the empty road. Up ahead was her house, right over the large hill. She decided that she was going to speed down the hill and swerve into a parallel park, impressing her friends. She stomped her foot down on the gas and they flew over the top of the hill. Everyone in the car screamed enthusiastically. They sped down the hill so fast that the trees on the sides of the road formed solid walls.

As they were about to meet the bottom of the hill, she jolted the wheel to the right and felt the car roll over, flipping over the sidewalk and down another hill. Time seemed to move in slow motion at this point, she looked over at Tella and saw red blood gushing out of a cut on her forehead. She then looked back at Gabin who, although uninjured, had a look of terror plastered on his face. She then looked up into the car mirror, meeting her own brown eyes, wide with terror, and her auburn hair sprawled into the air as the car was in motion. The car hit a tree on the side and the windshield was shattered. She fell out of her seat and out of the car, a shard of broken glass wedging its way into her abdomen. She hit a rock and stopped rolling. She couldn't move, just look at the crumpled wreckage that in no way resembled a car. She turned her eyes up to the sky, anything to avoid the sight of the smashed car with her friends inside, and looked into the peaceful sky. She wondered how anything could look so calm and beautiful at a time like this.

She rolled her head downward, unable to hold it up any longer. She was terribly dizzy, and could smell blood. Sure enough, there was a small pool of blood forming around her. The car alarm's screech began to dull, as though everything had been put in the water. Including her. Her body fell into a laying position and she realized that she was having a hard time breathing. And she was cold, so cold…

Blackness overtook her quickly after that.

She could hear the sound of her heartbeat loud in her ears, and all she felt was an alarming numbness. The opened her eyes a crack, it was all she could manage, and she looked around. She was in a hospital, she knew that much. And she heard voices. She couldn't make out the words, but those were definitely voices. She felt a mild pain in her forearm and looked over to see a man dressed in white putting in an IV. The world blurred and she was unconscious again.

This happened multiple times, waking up and seeing men and women dressed in white doing various things to her. Never had she been able to speak, or even move, not even think a coherent thought.

Until now.

So, this begged the question, what now? Although she didn't feel like she could sit up, she could probably say a few words if she put her mind to it. Or, at the very least, look around.

She decided rather quickly that she should survey her surroundings. She opened up her eyes and looked around slowly, and she realized that this probably wasn't a hospital. There were strangle looking machines all over the place, and the entire room was only white.

A man wearing all white, not a surprise, walked in and saw that she was awake. "Ahh, you're awake. Good." He walked up beside her bed and injected her in the arm with some kind of clear liquid. "So, how are you feeling?" He asked, a surprising amount or friendliness in his voice. "Actually, I am not feeling at all right now. I feel strangely numb," She said. The man nodded, "That's pretty normal, but don't worry. It'll wear off soon enough. Can you tell me anything about yourself?" He asked. She thought about it. "I do not remember anything." She said. "Can you at least tell me a name?" He asked. "No, I remember nothing of the sort. Currently, I posses no knowledge of anything aside from life functions and language."

"Good, good." He said, and then left. She thought about their conversation. She felt like she should be mad, or confused, or scared, but she couldn't remember what any of those things felt like. So she settled for contentment, because that was all she knew anymore.

A few hours later, a woman walked into the room and pushed a button. She fell asleep immediately after, it was beyond her control.


	2. Perfect Insanity

**Hey everyone, I'm ChaosVulcan and I'd just like to welcome you to my story. I had an account once but I forget the username and password and such, so I make this now. I really, _really_, appreciate reviews. Even constructive criticism. But I don't like flames so… You know, go easy with the flaming. I'll try to update as often as possible and (Since I have no life) that shouldn't be too unbearably long. So, as I said, welcome to my story and thank you for reading. Just so you know, at the end of each chapter I will post lyrics from the song that inspired each chapter. Enjoy.**

Turbatus III appeared on the viewscreen, looking somewhat similar to Earth. "Standard orbit, Mr. Sulu." Captain Kirk ordered from the center seat. Spock began giving out a description of the planet from the science station, but Kirk didn't listen. He was staring at the planet, enjoying its beauty. Its deep blue oceans and bright green landmasses captivating him, glittering with little patches of light that were most likely cities.

"Spock," Kirk barked as he stood up and began to head for the turbolift. Dr. McCoy walked through the door at that moment and the captain grabbed his forarm, dragging him back into the turbolift. "Ahh, Bones," He began, "We're beaming down." The docter just stood there, arms crossed.

**Upon Beaming Down**

In the Main countries' capital, Tenebris, Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy were beamed into the capitol building to be immeadiatly retrieved by the elected leader of Tenebris, Jorhan. An older balding man with forest green eyes that had a slight glow effect that everyones on this planet had. Everything on planet was slightly darker than what most humans prefered because all the natives see better in lower light.

After a brief welcoming ceremony they were taken to a room with a long table and told to sit down. "Hello, gentlemen, welcome to Tenebris." Jorhan began, "I already know what you want from us, my people and I, and I'm afraid the answer is no. The risks are too great." Captain Kirk stood up, "Sir, with the federation-" Jorhan inturupted him, "No is no. We took a vote and the people said no." Kirk looked him in the eyes, "Did you tell them advantages of joining the federation? Protection, Food," Jorhan put up his hand, "I am well aware, as are the citizens. However, I am not going to be sending you away empty handed." Spock rose an eyebrow at the man.

Jorhan lead the men to another room, to which they were hesitant to follow, with white walls and a matching white metal floor. It was filled with various medical equiptment that Bones didn't even appear to recognize. In the back of the room, surrounded by the strange machines was a young looking girl. She had pale skin, pale white hair, and wore white clothing. She lay on a bed, moving so little that the men felt the need to check her pulse to be sure she was breathing, regardless of what the madical equiptment seemed to indicate.

Unlike everything else on the planet, the light in this room was extremely bright and the temperature uncomfortably warm. Jorhan pressed a button on the wall and silver eyes opened. She had the same expression on her face as most vulcans he'd met wore on a regular basis. She sat up, her hair falling all the way onto the bed which was much longer than it had originally looked. She looked humanoid, she blinked on a regular basis and her chest moved at much more regular pace than it had been a moment before.

She'd brought her hands to rest behind her back to prop her up and stared at the faces of all four men, than the machines, than the button that had been pushed by Jorhan. She tilted her head to the side in what looked like confusion, but said nothing.

"Gentlemen," Jorhan began, "In a moment your ship will be scanned by an unidentified vessel, I advise that you tell them to remain passive." Captain Kirk glared at the man, "I don't know what this is Mister," He yelled with anger evident in his tone, "And I don't know what's going on here. But if you want my cooporation, you'd better start explaining yourself." He took a step closer to Jorhan and got in his face.

The alien man stayed right where he was, ignoring the angry Kirk, "I don't take orders from humans. And it was just a suggestion, if you would like to have your ship temporarily disabled, then don't warn them of anything." Kirk made a noise that sounded suspiciously similar to a growl, causing his Vulcan First-Officer to raise an eyebrow and the mysterious girl to flinch.

McCoy began scanning the girl and made a face, but said nothing. Kirk flipped open his communicater, "Scotty here Captain," Said the scot. "Scotty," Kirk began with a noticably calmer voice, "An unidentified vessel should be approaching soon, if you think it's hostile, and you think you can take it, I wan't you to fire on it. Got it?" A prompt, "Aye sir," was uttered which was followed with the customary, "Kirk out."

Jorhan smiled at the angry, and slightly confused, humans, "Don't say I didn't warn you, Captain. Let's just hope your Mr. Scott has more intelligence than you do," he taunted. Kirk flipped open his communicater again, "Everything alright up there Scotty?" He asked. "Aye sir. But we've picked up that vessle a' yours. She's just scanning us. Ah, sir, now she's leavin'." Kirk nodded, "Alright then, Mr. Scott. Just keep your eye's open."

"Aye sir, Scott out." He finished. Kirk looked at Jorhan, who looked rather pleased with himself. After a while of standing there, Kirk glaring at Jorhan, A younger looking man walked in with an old fashioned needle, which he injected into the arm of the young girl. She grabbed the sides of her shirt and bent over, looking down. She was obviously in pain.

But this lasted only for a moment, and when she looked up at them her eyes were a dark orange, with the slight glow that the rest of the planet had. She opened her mouth, as though she wanted to say something, but looked at Jorhan and snapped it shut again.

"Gentlemen, I'm not going to tell you much about this... Girl. I will let you figure that out for yourselves. But it, she, is what we are giving to you. I believe your docter has already made the biggest discovery. Docter McCoy?" Jorhan asked.

"Bones?"

"Jim this girl is a robot."

"What?"

"She has organs, blood, skin, all that. But she doesn't register as a living being. Most of her essential parts aren't in use, yet she's clearly alive. Sitting, breathing, blinking."

Jorhan stepped in between the two men, "And hearing, Gentlemen. You speak as though she isn't there." With a smile he looked Kirk in the eyes, "Now, if you will excuse my rudeness, none of us are gettin any younger here. So I will kindly ask you to leave."

The boy who'd entered the room earlier stood the girl up. She came up to around Spock's nose, had waist length white hair, smoldering orange eyes, and pale skin. She wore a white pantsuit leaving her with bare hands and feet only.

Against his better judgement the Captain ordered four to beam up and took the girl to Sickbay for a full examination. She said nothing the whole time and refused to meet anyone's eyes.

After the docter had decided she was of no danger to anyone, she was sent to temporary corders to calm down before the Captain tried to talk to her.

_**Come Inside Now I Implore**_

_**Do You Think You Can**_

_**Restore The Crucial Pieces**_

_**Missing From my Brain**_

_**What Seems To Be The Matter Dear**_

_**Why Do You Cry And Shake With Fear**_

_**I Only Have The **_

_**Best **_

_**Of **_

_**Me**_

_**Insane.**_

_**-Disturbed, Perfect Insanity**_


End file.
